ZZ Top Concerts 2000s
2000 January 14, 2000 Hersheypark Arena, Hershey, PA (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) January 15, 2000 Civic Center Coliseum, Charleston, WV (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) January 16, 2000 Civic Center, Wheeling, WV (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) January 18, 2000 Pennsylvania Civic Arena, Wilkes-Barre, PA (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) January 19, 2000 Blue Cross Arena, Rochester, NY (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) January 21, 2000 Civic Center, Hartford, CT (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) January 22, 2000 Civic Center, Providence, RI (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) January 23, 2000 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) January 24, 2000 Trump Casino, Atlantic City, NJ January 25, 2000 Pepsi Arena, Albany, NY (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd & Laidlaw) January 26, 2000 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) January 28, 2000 Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville, CT January 29, 2000 Marina Casino, Atlantic City, NJ February 2, 2000 Ice Palace, Tampa, FL (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 4, 2000 Civic Center, Savannah, GA (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 5, 2000 Coliseum, Tupelo, MS (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 6, 2000 Mississippi Coast Coliseum, Biloxi, MS (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 8, 2000 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 9, 2000 Von Braun Civic Center Arena, Huntsville, AL (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 11, 2000 Freedom Hall Civic Center, Johnson City, TN (Rescheduled from February 10th, supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 12, 2000 Fayetteville, AR (cancelled) February 13, 2000 Convention Center, Ft. Worth, TX (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 16, 2000 Centreplex, Macon, GA (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 18, 2000 Civic Center, Albany, GA (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 19, 2000 North Charleston Coliseum, Charleston, SC (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 20, 2000 Entertainment & Sports Arena, Raleigh, NC (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 22, 2000 University Of Toledo John F. Savage Hall, Toledo, OH (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 23, 2000 Wings Stadium, Kalamazoo, MI (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 25, 2000 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 26, 2000 Value City Arena at the Jerome Schottenstein Center, Ohio State University, Columbus, OH (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 27, 2000 Roberts Municipal Stadium, Evansville, IN (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd & Laidlaw) February 29, 2000 Civic Center Arena, Peoria, IL (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) March 2, 2000 Indiana State University Hulman Center, Terre Haute, IN (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) March 3, 2000 Show-Me Center, Cape Girardeau, MO (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) March 5, 2000 Montagne Center, Beaumont, TX (supported by Lynyrd Skynyrd) April 17, 2000 Entertainment Centre, Perth, AUS April 19, 2000 Entertainment Centre, Adelaide, AUS April 21, 2000 Byron Bay, AUS (East Coast Blues And Roots Festival) April 22, 2000 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS April 24, 2000 Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS April 26, 2000 Park, Melbourne, AUS April 28, 2000 Supertop, Auckland, NZ April 30, 2000 Westpac Centre, Christchurch, NZ (supported by Delta) May 1, 2000 Queenswharf, Wellington, NZ A European tour called the “Fearless Boogie Tour” was booked and promoted, then cancelled due to Dusty Hill being treated for illness. Here are a few of the dates: June 14, 2000 Bordelandhalle, Magdeburg, GER (cancelled due to Dusty illness) June 19, 2000 Grugahalle, Essen, GER (cancelled due to Dusty illness) June 20, 2000 Waldbuhne, Berlin, GER (cancelled due to Dusty illness) 2001 January 18, 2001 Marriott Wardman Park Hotel, Washington, D.C. (GWB Inauguration) 2002 February 21, 2002 Rodeo, Houston, TX February 21, 2002 CMT Crossroads, Country Music Television (Season 1, Episode 3: Brooks & Dunn and ZZ Top) (Ronnie Dunn handled lead vocals on "She Loves My Automobile"; Kix Brooks moved up front to sing "Rough Boy." ZZ Top themselves took charge on "Gimme All Your Lovin'" and "La Grange") May 4, 2002 Trump Taj Mahal Mark G. Etess Arena, Atlantic City, NJ May 7, 2002 Mohegan Sun, Uncasville, CT May 9, 2002 Sandia Casino Amphitheatre, Albuquerque, NM May 11, 2002 Aladdin Hotel Theatre for the Performing Arts, Las Vegas, NV May 12, 2002 Viejas Casino, Alpine, CA (Viejas Concerts in the Park) June 12, 2002 Gaylord Entertainment Center, Nashville, TN (CMT Flameworthy Video Music Awards, performing "Tush" with Brooks & Dunn) October 1, 2002 Hartwall Arena, Helsinki, FIN (supported by Gary Moore & Scars) October 3, 2002 Hovet Arena, Stockholm, SWE (supported by Gary Moore & Scars) October 5, 2002 Arena, Aalborg, DEN October 7, 2002 Falkoner Theatre, Copenhagen, DEN October 8, 2002 Alsterdorfer Sporthalle, Hamburg, GER October 10, 2002 Velodrom, Berlin, GER October 11, 2002 Arena, Leipzig, GER October 12, 2002 Jahrhunderthalle Hoechst, Frankfurt, GER October 14, 2002 Le Zénith, Paris, FRA October 15, 2002 EZ2 Halle, Saarbrucken, GER October 16, 2002 Forest National, Brussels, BEL (supported by Gary Moore & Scars. Drum tech Doug Johnson sat in for Frank, who had emergency surgery in Paris) October 18, 2002 Uhr-Grugahalle, Essen, GER October 19, 2002 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER (supported by Gary Moore) October 20, 2002 Hanns-Martin-Schleyerhalle, Stuttgart, GER (supported by Gary Moore & Scars) October 22, 2002 Spark 7, Vienna, AUT October 23, 2002 Paegas Arena, Prague, CZR October 24, 2002 Dom Sportava, Zagreb, CRO October 26, 2002 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI October 27, 2002 Palatenda, Milan, ITY October 29, 2002 Heineken Music Hall, Amsterdam, NED October 31, 2002 Carling Apollo, Manchester, ENG November 1, 2002 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG 2003 March 4, 2003 Reliant Stadium, Houston, TX April 9, 2003 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (Willie Nelson's 70th birthday concert special) April 25, 2003 CenturyTel Center, Bossier City, LA (supported by Ted Nugent) April 26, 2003 Oak Mountain Amphitheater, Pelham, AL (supported by Ted Nugent, Gov't Mule & Cowboy Mouth) April 29, 2003 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Selma, TX (supported by Kenny Wayne Shepherd with Double Trouble) April 30, 2003 Event Center, Laredo, TX (supported by Kenny Wayne Shepherd) May 2, 2003 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS May 3, 2003 Ford Center, Oklahoma City, OK (supported by Ted Nugent) May 4, 2003 Memphis, TN (Beale St. Music Festival) May 7, 2003 Coral Sky Amphitheatre, West Palm Beach, FL May 9, 2003 Alltel Pavilion, Raleigh, NC May 10, 2003 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Charlotte, NC (supported by Ted Nugent, Kenny Wayne Shepherd & Contagious) May 11, 2003 Verizon Wireless Virginia Beach Amphitheatre, Virginia Beach, VA (supported by Ted Nugent & Kenny Wayne Shepherd) May 13, 2003 Nissan Pavilion At Stone Ridge, Bristow, VA (supported by Ted Nugent & Kenny Wayne Shepherd) May 14, 2003 Germain Amphitheater, Columbus, OH May 16, 2003 Post-Gazette Pavilion, Burgettstown, PA May 17, 2003 Verizon Wireless Music Center, Noblesville, IN May 18, 2003 Tower City Amphitheater, Cleveland, OH (supported by Ted Nugent & Kenny Wayne Shepherd) May 20, 2003 Tweeter Center For The Performing Arts, Mansfield, MA May 21, 2003 Tweeter Center At The Waterfront, Camden, NJ (supported by Ted Nugent & Kenny Wayne Shepherd) May 23, 2003 DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (supported by Kenny Wayne Shepherd with Double Trouble) May 24, 2003 Tweeter Center, Tinley Park, IL May 25, 2003 Alpine Valley, East Troy, WI May 27, 2003 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH May 30, 2003 AmSouth Amphitheatre, Antioch, TN (supported by Ted Nugent & Kenny Wayne Shepherd) May 31, 2003 UMB Bank Pavilion, Maryland Heights, MO (supported by Ted Nugent & Kenny Wayne Shepherd with Double Trouble) June 1, 2003 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, KS June 3, 2003 Journal Pavilion, Albuquerque, NM June 4, 2003 Cricket Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ (supported by Ted Nugent & Kenny Wayne Shepherd) June 6, 2003 Sleep Train Amphitheatre, Wheatland, CA (supported by Ted Nugent & Kenny Wayne Shepherd) June 7, 2003 Glen Helen Pavilion, Devore, CA June 8, 2003 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA June 12, 2003 Convention Center Arena, Tulsa, OK June 13, 2003 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX (supported by Kenny Wayne Shepherd) June 14, 2003 American Airlines Center, Dallas, TX (supported by Kenny Wayne Shepherd with Double Trouble) June 17, 2003 Kiefer UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA June 18, 2003 Civic Center, Pensacola, FL June 20, 2003 TD Waterhouse Centre, Orlando, FL June 21, 2003 The Arena At Gwinnett Center, Duluth, GA June 28, 2003 Adelphia Coliseum, Nashville, TN (Corvette 50th Anniversary) July 4, 2003 Sundsvalls Gatufest, Sundsvall, SWE July 5, 2003 Rottneros Park, Sunne, SWE July 6, 2003 Rockefeller Music Hall, Oslo, NOR July 8, 2003 Sport-und Kongresshalle, Schwerin, GER July 9, 2003 Museumsplatz, Bonn, GER July 11, 2003 Sportpark Boshoven, Weert, NED (Bospop Festival, with Motorhead, Bonnie Raitt, Subway To Sally, Danko Jones, Voederbietels, Tacker, Simple Minds, INXS, Anouk, HIM, Ilse de Lange, Blof, The Alarm, Intwine, Slow Poke Rodrigo, Action in DC, Saxon, Vega4, Daniel Lohues & The Louisiana Blues Club, Spanner & Sleazy Dreams) July 12, 2003 Kockelscheuer, LUX July 14, 2003 Montereau, FRA (Festival Montereau Confluences, with Van Wilks, Reverend Blues Gang, Mercy, Peter Alexander Band & Jesus Volt) July 16, 2003 Olympiastadion, Helsinki, FIN (supporting Rolling Stones, with Hellacopters) July 18, 2003 Thueringenhalle, Erfurt, GER July 20, 2003 Montreux, SUI (Jazz Festival) July 21, 2003 Landesmuseum, Zurich, SUI July 23, 2003 Petofi Csarnock, Budapest, HUN July 24, 2003 Elbufer, Dresden, GER July 25, 2003 Tauberfrankenhalle, Lauda-Koenigshofen, GER July 26, 2003 Schlosshof, Bad Mergentheim, GER July 27, 2003 Carling Academy, Birmingham, ENG July 28, 2003 Telewest Arena, Newcastle, ENG July 29, 2003 King's Dock Arena, Liverpool, ENG July 30, 2003 Brixton Academy, London, ENG August 1, 2003 Freilichtbuhne, Xanten, GER August 2, 2003 Brenzpark, Festwiese, Heidenheim, GER (Cancelled) August 3, 2003 Badener Halle, Rastatt, GER August 5, 2003 Gilde Parkbühne, Hannover, GER August 6, 2003 Stadtpark, Hamburg, GER August 7, 2003 Skanderborg, DEN (Skanderborg Festival) August 9, 2003 Liege, BEL (Nandrin Festival) August 11, 2003 Colmar, FRA (La Foire Aux Vins) August 20, 2003 Mandalay Bay Events Center, Las Vegas, NV (supported by Franky Perez) August 22, 2003 Konocti Harbor Resort Field Amphitheatre, Kelseyville, CA August 23, 2003 Harvey’s Resort Hotel & Casino, Stateline, NV August 24, 2003 Lancaster, CA (Antelope Valley Fair) August 26, 2003 Fiddlers Green, Englewood, CO August 27, 2003 Nebraska State Fair Grandstand, Lincoln, NE August 29, 2003 Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI August 30, 2003 Walkerton, ON (Watershed Festival) August 31, 2003 Yankee Lake Ballroom, Brookfield, OH September 3, 2003 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME (supported by Ted Nugent) September 5, 2003 Meadowbrook Farm, Gilford, NH (supported by Ted Nugent) September 6, 2003 Summer Stage At Tag's, Big Flats, NY (supported by Ted Nugent) September 7, 2003 Giant Center, Hershey, PA September 10, 2003 Civic Center Coliseum, Charleston, WV September 12, 2003 Resch Center, Green Bay, WI (supported by Ted Nugent. Concert played the day Johnny Cash died so they opened the encore with "Folsom Prison Blues", sung by Dusty) September 13, 2003 Float-Rite Amphitheatre, Somerset, WI September 17, 2003 USANA Amphitheatre, West Valley City, UT September 19, 2003 Clark County Amphitheater, Ridgefield, WA September 20, 2003 Gorge Amphitheatre, George, WA (supported by Ted Nugent) October 7, 2003 Lowe's Motor Speedway, Concord, NC (Winston Cup Extreme Tribute Party, with Hank Williams Jr., George Jones, Trace Adkins, Jimmy Wayne, Wayne Newton, Killer Beat, Rick Vito & Bad Habits) November 5, 2003 Chukchansi Gold Casino, Coarsegold, CA November 6, 2003 NBC Studios, Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Tonight Show with Jay Leno") November 7, 2003 Centennial Garden, Bakersfield, CA November 8, 2003 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA November 9, 2003 Castaic Lake Recreation Area, Castaic, CA November 14, 2003 Palacio De Los Deportes, Mexico City, MEX November 16, 2003 Auditorio Coca-Cola, Monterrey, Nuevo León, MEX November 20, 2003 Coliseum, Knoxville, TN November 21, 2003 Grand Casino Events Center, Gulfport, MS November 22, 2003 Compaq Center, Houston TX (supported by Los Lobos & Cross Canadian Ragweed. This was last event held in this venue, at which they were also the first to play) 2004 March 15, 2004 Waldorf-Astoria, New York City, NY (Rock & Roll Hall of Fame 2004 performing "La Grange" & "Tush". ZZ Top were inducted by Keith Richards) June 6, 2004 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (Crossroads Festival) June 25, 2004 Kay Yeager Coliseum, Wichita Falls, TX (supported by Fabulous Thunderbirds) June 26, 2004 Ford Park Pavilion, Beaumont, TX (supported by Los Lonely Boys & Cross Canadian Ragweed) June 28, 2004 Dodge Arena, Hidalgo, TX July 1, 2004 Soaring Eagle Casino Resort, Mt. Pleasant, MI July 3, 2004 Heritage Landing, Muskegon, MI July 4, 2004 Tweeter Center, Tinsley Park, IL (supported by Doors of 21st Century, Blue Oyster Cult & Tesla) July 5, 2004 Lansing, MI (Common Ground Music Festival, supported by TNT & Gunner Ross) July 8, 2004 Kelowna, BC (Rock The Bluff Festival) July 10, 2004 Craven, SK (Rock 'N The Valley) July 11, 2004 Camrose Exhibition Fairgrounds Stage 13, Camrose, AB July 14, 2004 Moon Dance Ranch, Walker, MN (Moondance Jam 13, supported by Chris Robinson & New Earth Mud & Big John Dickerson) July 16, 2004 Sarnia, ON (Bayfest 2004) July 17, 2004 Jamboree In The Hills, Morristown, OH (supported by Chris LeDoux, Jo Dee Messina & Oak Ridge Boys) July 23, 2004 Minot, ND (North Dakota State Fair) July 24, 2004 Cheyenne, WY (Cheyenne Frontier Days) July 25, 2004 Winter Park Resort, Winter Park, CO July 28, 2004 Pala Casino Spa & Resort Palomar Starlight Theater, Pala, CA July 30, 2004 Konocti Harbor Resort Field Amphitheater, Kelseyville, CA July 31, 2004 Paso Robles, CA (California Mid-State Fair) August 1, 2004 Costa Mesa, CA (Orange County Fair) August 3, 2004 Tri-Cities Coliseum, Kennewick, WA (supported by Cross Canadian Ragweed) August 5, 2004 Columbia Meadows, Deer Island, OR August 6, 2004 Lilac Bowl At Riverfront Park, Spokane, WA (supported by Cross Canadian Ragweed) August 7, 2004 Four Seasons Arena, Great Falls, MT (Montana State Fair) August 9, 2004 Buffalo Chip Campground, Sturgis, SD August 10, 2004 Sioux Falls, SD (Sioux Empire Fair) August 11, 2004 LCO Casino Lodge, Hayward, WI August 13, 2004 Missouri State Fair Grandstand, Sedalia, MO (supported by Franky Perez and the Highway Saints) August 14, 2004 Zoo Amphitheater, Oklahoma City, OK August 16, 2004 Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA August 20, 2004 Kentucky Exposition Center Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY (Kentucky State Fair) August 21, 2004 Lima, OH (Allen County Fair) August 24, 2004 Event Center, Pueblo, CO (Colorado State Fair) August 26, 2004 Oneida Casino, Green Bay, WI August 27, 2004 State Fairgrounds Grandstand, Falcon Heights, MN (Minnesota State Fair, supported by Silvertide) September 1, 2004 Grandstand, Syracuse, NY (New York State Fair, supported by Cross Canadian Ragweed) September 2, 2004 Allentown, PA (The Great Allentown Fair, supported by Reckless Kelly) September 3, 2004 Essex Junction, VT (Champlain Valley Exposition) September 5, 2004 Lake Erie Speedway, North East, PA (cancelled due to poor ticket sales) September 10, 2004 Blackfoot, ID (Eastern Idaho State Fair) September 11, 2004 Grand Junction, CO (Rock Jam 2004, supported by Dickey Betts and Great Southern, Eddie Money, Molly Hatchet & Dr. Hook) September 12, 2004 Sandia Casino Amphitheater, Albuquerque, NM September 16, 2004 Grandstand, Puyallup, WA (Western Washington Fair) September 17, 2004 Les Schwab Amphitheater, Bend, OR (supported by Eric Sardinas) September 18, 2004 Hilton Amphitheater, Reno, NV September 20-21, 2004 Flamingo Hilton, Laughlin, NV September 23, 2004 iejas Casino, Alpine, CA (Viejas Concerts in the Park) September 24-25, 2004 Hilton, Las Vegas, NV 2005 January 18, 2005 Washington, DC (Texas trucking industry party honoring Gov. Rick Perry) June 2, 2005 Jackson Rancheria Hotel & Casino, Jackson, CA June 3, 2005 Feather Falls Casino, Oroville, CA June 4, 2005 Konocti Harbor Resort Field Amphitheater, Kelseyville, CA June 6, 2005 Wente Vineyards, Livermore, CA June 7, 2005 Flamingo Outdoor Amphitheater, Laughlin, NV June 9-11, 2005 Hilton Theatre, Las Vegas, NV June 12, 2005 San Diego County Fair Grandstand, Del Mar, CA June 16, 2005 Grand Casino Hinckley Amphitheater, Hinckley, MN June 17, 2005 Red River Valley Fair, West Fargo, ND June 18, 2005 Burlington Steamboat Days, Burlington, IA June 23, 2005 Sandia Casino Amphitheater, Albuquerque, NM June 24, 2005 Country Jam USA, Grand Junction, CO June 25, 2005 Island Grove Park Events Center, Greeley, CO (Greeley Stampede, supported by Montgomery Gentry) June 26, 2005 Tuttle Creek State Park, Manhattan, KS (Country Stampede) July 8, 2005 Oakdale Theatre, Wallingford, CT July 9, 2005 Summer Stage at Tags, Big Flats, NY July 10, 2005 Scene Bell Grand Amphitheatre, Quebec City, QC (Quebec City Summer Festival) July 12, 2005 Festival Plaza, Ottawa, ON (Cisco Systems Bluesfest) July 15, 2005 Second Wind Ranch, Comstock, NE (Comstock Rock) July 16, 2005 University Of Missouri Amphitheater at Mizzou, Columbia, MO July 17, 2005 Chippewa Valley, Cadott, WI (Rock Fest) July 21, 2005 Harris Park, London, ON (Hawk Rocks the Park...Again) July 22, 2005 County Fairgrounds Grandstand Track, Ionia, MI (Ionia Free Fair) July 23, 2005 Kewadin Casino DreamMakers Theater, Sault Ste. Marie, MI (supported by George Thorogood) July 24, 2005 Twin Lakes, WI (Country Thunder USA) July 27, 2005 Family Arena, Saint Charles, MO (supported by Dean Hall) July 29, 2005 Grand Casino Resort Tunica Events Center, Robinsonville, MS July 30, 2005 Grand Casino Events Center, Gulfport, MS July 31, 2005 Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA (*Possibly CANCELLED?*) August 2, 2005 Star Plaza Theatre, Merrillville, IN August 5, 2005 Mississippi Valley Fairgrounds Grandstand, Davenport, IA (Mississippi Valley Fair) August 6, 2005 Mesker Amphitheater, Evansville, IN & the Earthtones/ZZ Top August 7, 2005 Celeste Center, Columbus, OH (Ohio State Fair) Apple Pie/ZZ Top August 10, 2005 Sovereign Center, Reading, PA August 11, 2005 Fairgrounds Grandstand, Hamburg, NY (Erie County Fair) August 12, 2005 Meadowbrook Musical Arts Center, Gilford, NH August 14, 2005 Ojibway Island, Saginaw, MI (WILZ Wheelzstock) August 15, 2005 Grandstand, Lewisburg, WV (State Fair of West Virginia) August 17, 2005 State Fair Coliseum, Detroit, MI (Michigan State Fair) August 19, 2005 Fairgrounds Grandstand, Des Moines, IA (Iowa State Fair) August 22, 2005 Marvin Sands Performing Arts Center Constellation Brands, Rochester, NY August 23, 2005 Sovereign Bank Arena, Trenton, NJ ("Classic Rock Fest 4", supported by Will Hoge) August 25, 2005 Casino Rama Entertainment Center, Rama, ON August 26, 2005 Casino Rama Entertainment Center, Rama, ON August 27, 2005 Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center, Canandaigua, NY August 28, 2005 Wicomico Youth and Civic Center, Salisbury, MD August 30, 2005 Civic Center, Augusta, ME August 31, 2005 Mountain Laurel Center for the Performing Arts, Bushkill, PA September 10, 2005 Clay County Fair Grandstand, Spencer, IA September 11, 2005 Kansas State Fair, Hutchinson, KS September 13, 2005 Midwest Wireless Civic Center, Mankato, MN September 16, 2005 Zoo Amphitheater, Oklahoma City, OK September 17, 2005 Buffalo Run Casino, Miami, OK September 20, 2005 Lithia Motors Amphitheater, Central Point, OR September 21, 2005 Puyallup Fairgrounds Grandstand, Puyallup, WA (Western Washington Fair) September 23, 2005 Montalvo Arts Center Garden Theatre, Saratoga, CA September 24, 2005 Hilton Outdoor Amphitheater, Reno, NV September 25, 2005 Pomona, CA (Los Angeles County Fair) September 28, 2005 Cache Creek Casino Resort Event Room, Brooks, CA September 29, 2005 Chumash Casino, Santa Ynez, CA September 30, 2005 Viejas Casino, Alpine, CA (Viejas Concerts in the Park) October 1, 2005 Anselmo Valencia Tori Amphitheatre, Tucson, AZ October 5, 2005 Fresno, CA (Big Fresno Fair) October 7, 2005 Spirit Mountain Casino, Grand Ronde, OR October 8, 2005 Maryhill Winery, Goldendale, WA October 9, 2005 Cactus Pete’s Resort And Casino Amphitheatre, Jackpot, NV October 11, 2005 Valley State College David O. McKay Events Center, Orem, UT October 12, 2005 World Arena, Colorado Springs, CO October 14, 2005 Ameristar Casino Star Pavilion, Kansas City, MO October 18, 2005 Seminole Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, Hollywood, FL October 20, 2005 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL October 21, 2005 Centennial Park, Ft. Myers, FL (cancelled) October 22, 2005 Biktoberfest, Daytona, FL (cancelled) October 28-29, 2005 Cypress Bayou Pavilion, Charenton, LA November 1, 2005 Anselmo Valencia Tori Amphitheatre, Tucson, AZ November 4, 2005 Arizona State Fair State Fair Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ November 10-11, 2005 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY November 28, 2005 NBC Studios, Los Angeles, CA (US TV "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno". Billy Gibbons performs with Queens of the Stone Age) 2006 ? ?, 2006 Gruene Hall, New Braunfels, TX April 18, 2006 NBC Studios, New York, NY (US TV "Late Show with David Letterman". Billy Gibbons sits in with Paul Shaffer's band) May 23, 2006 MGM Grand Garden Arena, Las Vegas, NV (41st Annual Academy of Country Music Awards. Billy Gibbons plays with Travis Barker, Chris Hillman, Brad Paisley & Dwight Yoakam as part of a Buck Owens tribute) October 16, 2006 Hilton Suites Downtown, Nashville, TN (ZZ Top receives the “Living Legend Award” at the IEBA - International Entertainment Buyer's Association convention) 2007 February 11, 2007 House of Blues, West Hollywood, CA March 6, 2007 Mississippi Coast Coliseum, Biloxi, MS March 8, 2007 Palmetto Arabian Farms, Timmonsville, SC March 9, 2007 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL March 10, 2007 Centennial Park, Fort Myers, FL March 12, 2007 Mizner Park Amphitheater, Boca Raton, FL March 13, 2007 Florida Theatre, Jacksonville, FL March 14, 2007 The Amphitheater at The Wharf, Orange Beach, AL March 16, 2007 WinStar World Casino, Thackerville, OK March 17, 2007 Choctaw Casino & Resort, Durant, OK March 18, 2007 Houston, TX (Houston Livestock Show and Rodeo) March 23, 2007 American Bank Center, Corpus Christi, TX March 24, 2007 Bell County Expo Center, Belton, TX March 25, 2007 Kay Yeager Coliseum, Wichita Falls, TX (supported by Los Lonely Boys) March 30-31, 2007 Hilton, Las Vegas, NV April 6, 2007 Coushatta Casino Resort, Kinder, LA April 7, 2007 Ford Park, Beaumont, TX (supported by Kid Rock, Los Lonely Boys & Cross Canadian Ragweed) April 11, 2007 Santa Ana Star Center, Rio Rancho, NM April 12, 2007 Inn of the Mountain Gods Casino, Mescalero, NM April 14-15, 2007 The Backyard, Austin, TX (supported by Bang Bang Bang) April 18, 2007 Dodge Theater, Phoenix, AZ April 20, 2007 Peppermill Casino, West Wendover, NV (supported by Laidlaw) April 21, 2007 Konocti Harbor Resort & Spa, Kelseyville, CA (supported by Laidlaw) April 23, 2007 Alpine, CA (Viejas Concerts in the Park, supported by Laidlaw) April 24, 2007 Tim's Toyota Center, Prescott Valley, AZ (supported by Laidlaw) April 26, 2007 Chumash Casino, Santa Ynez, CA (supported by Laidlaw) April 27-28, 2007 Aquarius Casino Resort, Laughlin, NV (supported by Laidlaw) April 29, 2007 Pala Casino Resort and Spa, Pala, CA (supported by Laidlaw) May 2, 2007 America's Center, St. Louis, Missouri (IBM PartnerWorld Leadership Conference) May 4, 2007 New Orleans, LA (Jazz & Heritage Festival) May 15, 2007 MGM Grand Garden Arena, Las Vegas, NV (Billy attends the 42nd Annual Academy of Country Music Awards) May 17, 2007 East Kentucky Expo Center, Pikeville, KY May 18, 2007 Chevrolet Center, Youngstown, OH May 19, 2007 Crew Stadium, Columbus, OH (Rock on the Range Festival) May 24, 2007 Mandalay Bay Event Center, Las Vegas, NV (2nd Annual VH1 Rock Honors. ZZ Top were honoured in a speech by Billy Bob Thornton. Nickelback performed a rendition of "Sharp Dressed Man") June 1, 2007 Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA (2007 National Council of La Raza Alma Awards. Billy performed a medley of songs with Los Lobos. Broadcast June 5th) June 9, 2007 CBS Radford Studios, Los Angeles, CA (First Annual Spike TV's "Guy Choice" Awards performing "Sharp Dressed Man" & "Legs". Broadcast June 13th) Cancelled June 2007 European Tour 06/15/07 Volkerschlachtdenkmal, Leipzig, GER 06/17/07 Im neuen Lustgarten, Potsdam, GER 06/18/07 Liberec, CZR 06/19/07 Incheba Hall, Bratislava, SLK 06/21/07 Belgrade, SER 06/22/07 Koprivnica, CRO (Open Air Festival) 06/24/07 Stuttgart, GER 06/25/07 Munich, GER (Tollwood Music Festival) 06/27/07 Thüringenhalle, Erfurt, GER 06/28/07 Amphitheater, Gelsenkirchen, GER 06/29/07 Museumsplatz, Bonn, GER 06/30/07 Biddinghuizen, NED (Arrow Rock Festival) 07/02/07 Hovet/Tivoli Gardens, Stockholm, SWE 07/03/07 Oja Krog, Ystad, SWE 07/04/07 Tradgardsforeningen, Goteborg, SWE 07/06/07 AmphiStage, Kolding, DEN 07/07/07 Hardanger, NOR (Skannevik Bluesfestival) 07/14/07 Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion, The Woodlands, TX (with Hank Williams III, David Allan Coe & The Old 97's) 07/15/07 Smirnoff Music Center, Dallas, TX (supported by Shooter Jennings, Drive By Truckers, David Allan Coe, The Old 97's & Drams) 07/19/07 Toyota Park, Bridgeview, IL (supported by Pretenders, Stray Cats & REO Speedwagon) 07/21/07 First Mariner Arena, Baltimore, MD (The Jackfest, supported by Pretenders, Stray Cats & REO Speedwagon) 07/22/07 Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, NY (supported by Pretenders & Stray Cats) 07/23/07 Borgata Hotel Casino and Spa, Atlantic City, NJ 07/25/07 Freedom Hill Amphitheater, Sterling Heights, MI 07/26/07 Verizon Wireless Music Center, Noblesville, IN (supported by Pretenders) 07/28/07 Xcel Energy Center, St. Paul, MN 07/29/07 Scottrade Center, St. Louis, MO (supported by Pretenders & Stray Cats, Cars & Gin Blossoms) 07/31/07 Verizon Wireless Music Center, Pelham, AL (supported by Blackberry Smoke) 08/01/07 Sommet Center, Nashville, TN 08/03/07 Zoo Amphitheatre, Oklahoma City, OK (supported by Pretenders & Stray Cats) 08/04/07 United Spirit Arena, Lubbock, TX (supported by Whitestarr) 08/05/07 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Selma, TX 08/09/07 Buffalo Chip Campground, Sturgis, SD 08/11/07 Paradise Orleans Arena, Las Vegas, NV 08/12/07 Freedom Hill Amphitheater, Sterling Heights, MI (supported by Pretenders & Stray Cats) 08/13/07 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO 08/15/07 USANA Amphitheater, West Valley City, UT 08/17/07 Save Mart Center, Fresno, CA 08/18/07 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA 08/19/07 Coors Amphitheatre, Chula Vista, CA 08/21/07 Arco Arena, Sacramento, CA 08/23/07 General Motors Place, Vancouver, BC 08/25/07 Fairgrounds, Puyallup, WA 08/26/07 The Amphitheater at Clark County, Ridgefield, OR (supported by Pretenders & Stray Cats & Gin Blossoms) 08/31/07 Dodge Arena, Hidalgo, TX September 1, 2007 Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center, San Antonio, TX (Narcotics Anonymous Convention) September 6, 2007 Snowden Grove Amphitheater, Southhaven, MS September 7, 2007 Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA September 9, 2007 Seagate Center, Toledo, OH September 11, 2007 Star Plaza Theatre, Merrillville, IN September 12, 2007 Morris Performing Arts Center, South Bend, IN September 14, 2007 Mid America Center, Council Bluffs, IA September 15, 2007 City Market, Kansas City, MO (supported by Quiet Riot) September 16, 2007 Civic Center Arena, Peoria, IL September 19, 2007 Seneca Niagara Casino & Hotel, Niagara Falls, NY September 20, 2007 Turning Stone Resort & Casino Event Center, Verona, NY September 21, 2007 Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville, CT (supported by Blackberry Smoke) September 22, 2007 Meadowbrook US Cellular Pavilion, Gilford, NH September 25, 2007 Auditorium, Bangor, ME September 27-28, 2007 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY September 29, 2007 Bank of America Pavilion, Boston, MA October 5, 2007 Randal Tyson Track Center, Fayetteville, AR 10/07/07 Tennessee Theater, Knoxville, TN 10/10/07 Hard Rock Live, Orlando, FL 10/12/07 Big Sandy Superstore Arena, Huntington, WV 10/13/07 Roberts Municipal Stadium, Evansville, IN (with Travis Tritt) 10/14/07 Wright State University Ervin J. Nutter Center, Dayton, OH 10/17/07 Embassy Theatre, Ft. Wayne, IN 10/19/07 Chip In Casino, Harris, MI 10/20/07 Chip In Casino, Harris, MI 10/21/07 Wharton Center, East Lansing, MI 10/23/07 Five Flags Center, Dubuque, IA 10/25/07 Showplace Theatre, WinStar Casino, Thackerville, OK 10/26/07 Riverwind Casino, Norman, OK 10/27/07 Buffalo Run Casino, Miami, OK 11/01/07 Nokia Theatre, Grand Prairie, TX (Live From Texas DVD recorded here) 11/03/07 The Grand Sierra Resort, Reno, NV 11/04/07 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA 11/09/07 Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA 11/11/07 Las Vegas Hilton, Las Vegas, NV 11/14/07 Spotlight 29 Casino, Coachella, CA 12/28/07 Hard Rock Live, Hollywood, FL 12/29/07 King Center for the Performing Arts, Melbourne, FL 12/30/07 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL 12/31/07 Belly Up Aspen, Aspen, CO 2008 01/03/08 Dolphin Stadium, Miami, FL (Orange Bowl Halftime Show) 02/24/08 California Speedway, Fontana, CA x04/18/08 Gridiron Bash for the Aggies Annual Maroon & White Football Game, Texas A&M University, College Station, TX (ZZ Top was scheduled to perform as part of the cancelled Gridiron Bash celebration) 05/02/08 Horseshoe Casino Hotel RiverDome, Bossier City, LA x05/03/08 Beaumont, TX (Postponed) 05/07/08 Anselmo Valencia Tori Amphitheater, Casino Del Sol, Tucson, AZ 05/08/08 Del Mar Beach, Camp Pendleton, Oceanside, CA (This is the performance for the TV Special: America United: In Support of Our Troops, broadcast on 9/7/08 on ABC, ZZ Top perform with Jessica Simpson, others include Sam Moore, Snoop Dog, Clint Black, Janet Jackson, Charlie Wilson, Ne Yo, Girlicious, Blind Melon and Pamela Anderson) 05/09/08 May Fair, Dixon, CA 05/10/08 Open Sky Theater, Harrah's Rincon Casino, Valley Center, CA 05/15/08 The Backyard, Austin, TX 05/16/08 American Bank Center, Corpus Christi, TX 05/17/08 Lewis Cauble Ranch, Kopperl, TX (Private 62nd Birthday Bash) 05/18/08 Private Show, Chicago, IL 05/21/08 Nokia Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (American Idol Finale. ZZ perform "Sharp Dressed Man" with David Cook, the winner of American Idol Season 7) 05/22/08 Amphitheater, St. Augustine, FL 05/23/08 Amphitheater at the Wharf, Orange Beach, AL 05/24/08 Harrah's Tunica Event Center, Robinsonville, MS 05/25/08 Arkansas Riverfest, Little Rock, AR 05/29/08 Verizon Wireless Music Center, Pelham, AL 05/30/08 Freedom Hall Civic Center, Johnson City, TN 05/31/08 Godman Army Airfield, Fort Knox, KY 06/03/08 Tennessee Theater, Knoxville, TN 06/05/08 Mari Center, Marksville, LA 06/06/08 BamaJam Music & Arts Festival, Enterprise, AL 06/07/08 Chastain Park Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA (supported by Zac Brown Band) 06/08/08 North Charleston Coliseum, Charleston, SC 06/12/08 Main Stage, Chattanooga, TN (Riverbend Festival) 06/13/08 Jackson, MS (Jubilee! JAM) 06/14/08 Wild Adventures Theme Park, Valdosta, GA 06/17/08 Calvert Marine Museum, Solomons, MD 06/19/08 Meadowbrook U.S. Cellular Pavilion, Gilford, NH 06/20/08 Chevrolet Theatre, Wallingford, CT 06/21/08 Vermont State Fairgrounds, Rutland, VT (Summer Extravaganza) 06/22/08 Aberdeen Proving Ground Shine Sports Field, Aberdeen, MD 06/23/08 Hard Rock Café, Houston, TX (Video premiere & charity auction) 07/04/08 Parque de Cidade, Oporto, POR (Super Bock Super Rock Festival) (Xutos & Pontapés with Orquestra de Jazz do Hot Club, ZZ Top, Love & Rockets, David Fonseca, Crowded House – order uncertain) 07/06/08 Bilbao, SPA (Bilbao BBK Live Festival) Gonzalez and La Aristocracia Del Barrio/The Blues Brothers Band/Tequila/Riders On The Storm/ZZ Top/Madness 07/07/08 Carcassonne, FRA (Festival de la Cite) 07/08/08 Halle Tony Garnier, Lyon, FRA 07/10/08 Zenith, Paris, FRA 07/11/08 Museumsplatz, Bonn, GER 07/12/08 Neue Lustwiese, Potsdam, GER (Killerpilze, Free, Thin Lizzy, ZZ Top) 07/13/08 Sportpark Boshoven, Weert, NED (Bospop Festival) to Sally/Thin Lizzy/Danko Jones/Apocalyptica/Ted Nugent/Europe/ZZ Top 07/15/08 Konzertarena at Plateau du Funiculaire, Differdange, LUX 07/16/08 Singen, GER (Hohentwiel-Festival) 07/18/08 Carhaix, FRA (Festival des Vieilles Charrues. Gad Elmaleh, ZZ Top, Motorhead, Ben Harper, Christophe Mae, The Hives, Yael Naim, Vanessa Paradis, and others, order uncertain) 07/20/08 Six-Fours-les-Plages, Les Voix du Gaou, Hyeres, FRA (Festival du Gaou) (Steve Lukather/ZZ Top) 07/21/08 Salle des Etoiles, Sporting de Monte-Carlo, Monte Carlo, MOM (Monte-Carlo Sporting Summer Festival) 07/23/08 Bare Pool Lounge, Mirage Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas, NV (Billy plays Slash's 43rd birthday concert) 08/01/08 Journal Pavilion, Albuquerque, NM (supported by Brooks & Dunn & Rodney Atkins) 08/02/08 Cricket Wireless Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ (supported by Brooks & Dunn & Rodney Atkins) 08/03/08 Glen Helen Pavilion, San Bernardino, CA (supported by Brooks & Dunn & Rodney Atkins) 08/05/08 Idaho Center Amphitheater, Nampa, Idaho (supported by Steve Richards) 08/07/08 Buffalo Chip Campground, Sturgis, SD 08/08/08 GM Place, Vancouver, BC (supported by Brooks & Dunn & Rodney Atkins) 08/09/08 White River Amphitheater, Auburn, WA (supported by Brooks & Dunn & Rodney Atkins) 08/14/08 Freedom Hall, Kentucky Exposition Center, Louisville, KY (Kentucky State Fair, supported by Brooks & Dunn & Rodney Atkins) 08/15/08 Springfield, IL (Illinois State Fair, supported by Brooks & Dunn) 08/16/08 Qwest Center, Omaha, NE (supported by Brooks & Dunn & Justin Moore) 08/17/08 OK Ford Center, Oklahoma City, OK (supported by Brooks & Dunn (who joined ZZ Top for the encore of "Jailhouse Rock") & Rodney Atkins) 08/23/08 DTE Energy Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supported by Brooks & Dunn & Rodney Atkins) 08/24/08 Molson Amphitheater, Toronto, ON (supported by Brooks & Dunn & Rodney Atkins) 08/25/08 Syracuse, NY (Great New York State Fair, supported by Brooks & Dunn) 08/26/08 Allentown, PA (Allentown Fair, supported by Brooks & Dunn & James Otto) 08/29/08 Milwaukee, WI (Harley Davidson Summerfest) 08/31/08 Fort Leonard Wood, MO 09/05/08 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Charlotte, NC (supported by Brooks & Dunn & Rodney Atkins) 09/06/08 Walnut Creek Amphitheater, Raleigh, NC (supported by Brooks & Dunn & Rodney Atkins) 09/07/08 John Paul Jones Arena, Charlottesville, VA (supported by Brooks & Dunn & Rodney Atkins) 09/09/08 Fair, York, PA x09/12/08 Post-Gazette Pavilion, Burgettstown, PA – POSTPONED to 10/15 x09/13/08 First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre, Tinley Park, IL POSTPONED to 10/16 09/26/08 Century II Concert Hall, Wichita, KS (supported by Blackberry Smoke) 09/27/08 Convention Center, Fort Smith, AR 09/28/08 Spirit Bank Event Center, Bixby, OK 09/30/08 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO 10/01/08 Midland Theatre, Kansas City, MO 10/03/08 Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN 10/04/08 Keith-Albee Theatre, Huntington, WV 10/05/08 Allen Theater, Cleveland, OH 10/10/08 Palace Theater, Columbus, OH 10/11/08 Murat Shrine, Indianapolis, IN 10/12/08 Riverside Theater, Milwaukee, WI 10/15/08 Post-Gazette Pavilion, Burgettstown, PA Atkins/Brooks & Dunn/ZZ Top 10/16/08 First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre, Tinley Park, IL Atkins/Brooks & Dunn/ZZ Top 10/17/08 Orpheum Theater, Minneapolis, MN 10/18/08 Chester Fritz Auditorium, Grand Forks, ND 10/19/08 Washington Pavilion, Sioux Falls, SD 10/22/08 Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall, Portland, OR 10/23/08 Beasley Performance Art Coliseum, Pullman, WA x10/25/08 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA (Bridge School Benefit) (ZZ Top cancelled their scheduled acoustic appearance) 10/26/08 Fairplex, Pomona, CA (Love Ride. The Tubes, Foo Fighters, ZZ Top, Jay Leno, Gene Simmons) 10/28/08 Capital Theatre, Salt Lake City, UT 10/30/08 Pikes Pike Center, Colorado Springs, CO 10/31/08 Paramount Theater, Denver, CO 11/01/08 Amarillo Civic Center, Amarillo, TX 12/16/08 Roxy Theatre, Hollywood, CA (Billy plays Foxy Lady & La Grange with Camp Freddy) 12/28/08 Belly Up Aspen, Aspen, CO 12/29/08 Belly Up Aspen, Aspen, CO 2009 January 1, 2009 WinStar Casino, Thackerville, OK January 3, 2009 The Joint at Hard Rock Hotel, Las Vegas, NV March 8, 2009 John Varvatos Boutique, Los Angeles, CA (7th Annual Stuart House Benefit) March 19, 2009 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth, TX March 22, 2009 Houston Livestock Show & Rodeo, Houston, TX March 31, 2009 Congress Theatre, Chicago, IL (VH1 Storytellers taping. Broadcast June 27th) May 14, 2009 Innsbrook Afterhours, Richmond, VA May 15, 2009 nTelos Wireless Pavilion, Portsmouth, VA May 16, 2009 Baltimore, MD (Preakness InfieldFEST, supported by Buckcherry) May 17, 2009 Susquehanna Bank Center, Camden, NJ (MMRBQ - hosted by WMMR) May 26, 2009 Tesla Arena, Prague, CZR May 27, 2009 Leipzig Arena, Leipzig, GER May 29, 2009 Zitadelle, Berlin, GER May 30, 2009 Stadtpark, Hamburg, GER May 31, 2009 Jelling, DEN (Music Festival) June 2, 2009 Sentrum Scene, Oslo, NOR June 3, 2009 Löfbergs Lila Arena, Karlstad, SWE June 4, 2009 Havsbad, Norje, SWE (Sweden Rock Festival, Twisted Sister, Hammerfall, Flogging Molly, The Tubes, Bullet, The Outlaws, Volbeat, Pain, Grand Magus & H.E.A.T.) June 6, 2009 Schießtalplatz, Schwabisch Gmund, GER June 7, 2009 Zitadelle, Mainz, GER June 9, 2009 Zenith, Munich, GER June 10, 2009 Crans-près-Céligny, Vaud, SUI (Caribana Festival, with Duff McKagan, Lovebugs & Kris Dane) June 12, 2009 Forest National, Brussels, BEL June 14, 2009 Donington Park, ENG (Download Festival, with Whitesnake, Journey & Def Leppard) 06/21/09 Nissan Pavilion, Bristow, VA Top/Aerosmith 06/24/09 Post-Gazette Pavilion, Burgettstown, PA Top/Aerosmith 06/26/09 Nikon Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, NY Top/Aerosmith) 06/28/09 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT [ZZ Top/Aerosmith Cancelled Aerosmith Dates: Steve Tyler leg sprain injury: x07/01/09 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH (Cancelled) x07/03/09 Hersheypark Arena, Hershey, PA (Cancelled) x07/05/09 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Virginia Beach, VA (Cancelled) x07/07/09 Time Warner Music Pavilion at Walnut Creek, Raleigh, NC (Cancelled) x07/09/09 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Charlotte, NC (Cancelled) x07/11/09 Ford Amphitheatre, State Fairgrounds, Tampa, FL (Cancelled) x07/13/09 Bank Atlantic Center, Sunrise, FL (CANCELLED) 07/12/09 Ippodromo Le Capannelle, Roma, Italy 07/13/09 Piazza Napoleone, Lucca, Italy 07/14/09 Anfiteatro Camerini, Piazzola sul Brenta, Italy 07/15/09 Lakewood Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA Top/Aerosmith 07/17/09 Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion, The Woodlands, TX 07/19/09 SuperPages.com Center, Dallas, TX Top/Aerosmith 07/20/09 WWE Monday Night Raw (Dusty & Billy guest host this TV show) 07/24/09 Victoria Park, London, England (High Voltage Festival) 07/25/09 MGM Grand Garden Arena, Paradise, NV 07/26/09 Desert Diamond Casino, Tucson, AZ 07/27/09 Cricket Wireless Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ Top/Aerosmith 07/30/09 BOK Center, Tulsa, OK Top/Aerosmith 07/31/09 Tumbleweed Dance Hall & Concert Arena, Stillwater, OK 08/01/09 Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre, Englewood, CO Top/Aerosmith 08/05/09 Tyson Events Center, Sioux City, IA (at an Aerosmith concert the same night at Buffalo Chip Stage, Sturgis, SD, Steven Tyler slipped and fell off the wet stage and injured himself resulting in the cancellation of the remainder of that show, and the rest of the tour together) The following are cancelled dates in August & September of 2009: x08/07/09 Canad Inns Stadium, Winnipeg, MB (cancelled) x08/09/09 Mosaic Stadium at Taylor Field, Regina, SK (cancelled) x08/11/09 Commonwealth Stadium, Edmonton, AB (cancelled) x08/13/09 McMahon Stadium, Calgary, AB (cancelled) x08/15/09 BC Place Stadium, Vancouver, BC (cancelled) x08/17/09 White River Amphitheatre, Auburn, WA (cancelled) x08/19/09 Sleep Train Pavilion, Concord, CA (cancelled) x08/21/09 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA (cancelled) x08/22/09 Agua Caliente Casino, Rancho Mirage, CA (cancelled) x08/23/09 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Irvine, CA (cancelled) x08/28/09 First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre, Tinley Park, IL (cancelled) x08/29/09 Crystal Grand Music Theater, Wisconsin Dells, WI (cancelled) x08/30/09 Verizon Wireless Music Center, Indianapolis, IN (cancelled) x09/01/09 Sprint Center, Kansas City, MO (cancelled) x09/03/09 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON (cancelled) x09/05/09 Scotiabank Place, Ottawa, ON (cancelled) x09/08/09 Xcel Energy Center, Saint Paul, MN (cancelled) x09/10/09 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH (cancelled) x09/12/09 PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (cancelled) x09/14/09 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (cancelled) x09/16/09 Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, MI (cancelled) x09/18/09 Susquehanna Bank Center, Camden, NJ (cancelled) August 20, 2009 House of Blues, Orlando, FL August 21, 2009 House of Blues, Hollywood, CA August 26, 2009 Los Angeles, CA (Rockline Radio Show) September 5, 2009 The Fillmore, Detroit, MI September 6-7, 2009 Kewadin Casino DreamMakers Theater, Sault Ste. Marie, MI September 9, 2009 Morris Performing Arts Center, South Bend, IN September 10, 2009 Murat Theater, Indianapolis, IN September 11, 2009 Civic Center, Roanoke, VA September 13-14, 2009 9:30 Club, Washington, DC September 15, 2009 Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA September 17, 2009 Seneca Allegany Casino and Hotel Events Center, Salamanca, NY September 18, 2009 Beacon Theatre, New York, NY September 19, 2009 House of Blues, Atlantic City, NJ September 20, 2009 Sovereign Performing Arts Center, Reading, PA September 25, 2009 Fort Canning Park, Singapore, SIN (Formula 1 Rocks, supported by Simple Minds & N*E*R*D) October 8, 2009 Heineken Music Hall, Amsterdam, NED October 9, 2009 Grugahalle, Essen, GER October 10, 2009 SAP Arena, Mannheim, GER October 12, 2009 Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT October 14, 2009 Narodne Tenisove Centrum/Sibamac Arena, Bratislava, SLK October 15, 2009 Papp Laszlo Budapest Sportarena, Budapest, HUN October 16, 2009 Zagreb, CRO (cancelled) October 16, 2009 Tivoli Hall, Ljubljana, SLN October 18, 2009 Beogradska Arena, Belgrade, SER October 20, 2009 Sala Polivalenta, Bucharest, ROM October 21, 2009 Akademik Stadium, Sofia, BUL October 22, 2009 Boris Trajkovski Sports Center, Skopje, MAC October 24, 2009 Tae-Kwon-Do Sports Pavilion, Athens, GRE October 27, 2009 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG October 28, 2009 Wembley Arena, London, ENG October 30, 2009 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Rock & Roll Hall Of Fame 25th Anniversary Concert. Billy joined Jeff Beck on "Foxy Lady") November 8, 2009 Texas Motor Speedway, Fort Worth, TX (American Racing Custom Wheels Pre-Race Show) November 10, 2009 Northern Lights Theatre, Potawatomi Bingo Casino, Milwaukee, WI November 12, 2009 Shooting Star Casino, Mahnomen, MN November 14, 2009 4 Bears Casino & Lodge, New Town, ND November 17, 2009 CN Centre, Prince George, BC November 18, 2009 EnCana Events Centre, Dawson Creek, BC November 20, 2009 South Okanagan Events Centre, Penticton, BC November 21, 2009 Interior Savings Centre, Kamloops, BC November 22, 2009 Abbotsford Entertainment and Sports Centre, Abbotsford, BC (supported by Charlie Majors) November 23, 2009 Comcast Arena, Everett, WA November 28, 2009 Northern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, Edmonton, AB November 29, 2009 Credit Union Centre, Saskatoon, SK November 30, 2009 Conexus Arts Centre, Regina, SK December 1, 2009 Pengrowth Saddledome, Calgary, AB December 10, 2009 Via Funchal, Sao Paulo, BRA December 13, 2009 Espaco das Americas, Sao Paulo, BRA December 17, 2009 Movistar Arena, Santiago, CHL